In the Fall Leaves
by DansantFlamber
Summary: A fall festival. A dark alley. Two incredibly ubersexy teens.SasuNaru, mentions of LeeSaku and IruKaka


In The Fall Leaves

Author: Dansantflamber

Unbeta-d, forgive me if something seems weird, just tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Time written: 4 hours, the whole thing started with seeing this picture of Sasuke and his uber-sexy brother Itachi

http aarinfantasy com forum gallery showphoto php?photo1740&cat606

Just a note, some (meaning most) of the photos on that site are not work safe. That one is, it's not Uchihacest, it's just them being uber sexy. So if you get fired, just note that I did warn you that the other pictures on that site weren't work safe.

Without further delay, my new fanfic (oh, and I've seperated each section of the story with a song title, tell me where most or all of the songs are from and I'll write a one-shot just for you, depending on the fandom, I only know so many characters!)

_Popular_

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are we here again?"

Haruno Sakura stared at her blond friend, "Naruto, do you want me to tell your secret or not?"

Naruto gulped, Sakura was scary when she knew his secrets.

"Sakura-chaaaan, please, you promised." Naruto whined. Of course this only caused the medic-nin to grin maniacally.

"I promised I wouldn't tell only if you did what I said. You're paying for your own stupidity. No one can save you now!" Sakura laughed evilly causing many of the other customers to back away from the insane ninja.

Naruto sighed, _great, now I'm screwed… _

True, the demon-host had always wanted to spend an afternoon alone with Sakura when he was younger. But as an adult, he knew it was a fate _worse _than death. If you took her shopping, she would make sure you left the store with an empty wallet.

"Sakura-chan! Can't we go to a different store though! I mean…this is…not right!"

"Naruto, grow up! I mean really, if you are going to impress- Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura froze when she saw their former teacher standing in the same section as them.

"Yo." Kakashi looked at the two teenagers. He looked questioningly at the medic-nin, eyeing the costume she had in her hand.

"Ne, Kakashi-san, we should go look at the cloaks then have here, they seem to have a reasonable price range." Iruka walked up to the teacher and stared at Sakura, "Sakura-kun, Naruto-kun, what are you two doing here?"

"Maa, it appears they are on a date Iruka-kun!" Kakashi stared at Naruto who quickly tried desperately to disappear behind Sakura's bright pink hair.

"Ah! No, we aren't on a date!" Naruto spluttered as Sakura chuckled to herself. Naruto stared at her and then frowned.

"Seems roles have been reversed, ne? If I were on a date with Naruto what would that make Lee?" Sakura patted Naruto on the head and pushed some clothes into his arms, "Go try these on stupid."

Naruto pouted, he then huffed and marched to the changing rooms and slammed the door shut.

"Well, we'll be off then! Come, Iruka-kun, we have many things to try on!" Kakashi left the store with a wave of his hand while Iruka stared at him before yelling something at him.

Sakura giggled before an evil gleam appeared in her eye. She turned and walked over to the changing room Naruto was occupying and burst in.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing!" Naruto tried to pull his blue shirt over his head and turn around at the same time. His foot got stuck on his black coat in the process and he fell onto his face.

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up. She quickly undid his pants and let them fall to the ground leaving him in boxers with little swirls on them.

"What if I had been naked under those! Then what would you have done?" Naruto grinned lecherously at the girl. This resulted in him getting hit on the head and the pink haired girl to mutter about Jiraiya having a bad influence on him.

"Now, lets see if this works for you!" She began to throw articles of clothing at him

_And All That Jazz_

"Sakura-chan, don't make me do this…." Naruto whined from her bathroom door.

Rock Lee walked in through the door and stared at his girlfriend who was pulling her hair in different directions and putting pins in it. He blinked as she sighed, waving a hand at the green kimono wearing man to come in.

"Naruto quit being such a big baby. Jeez, for someone who wants to be Hokage, you sure do act like a dork." Sakura smirked, knowing that would get her friend out of her bathroom.

"I am not a dork!" Naruto barged out, his cheeks flaming in anger.

Rock Lee blinked at his roommate and then looked at his girlfriend, "What'd you do to him?"

"Made him pretty. Sasuke's gonna love you!" She practically flew as she went over to Naruto's outfit. Lee just watched as the medic-nin tortured the blond.

She adjusted the Black fishnet shirt that didn't cover his belly. The seal appeared on his stomach since he had used a jutsu to put red and black streaks in his golden locks. Sakura then pulled a tube of hair glue out of her red kimono sleeve and began to spike his hair.

"Hmm…Lee, be a dear and hand me the black pencil that's on my vanity."

Lee did as he was told before staring as his girlfriend worked her magic.

The medic-nin outlined Naruto's wide blue eyes with the black eyeliner and somehow managed to make them sharper. Sakura looked him up and down before going back to her vanity and pulling out a box. The first thing she pulled out was a pair of orange-red fox ears. Naruto grumbled as he they were place on his head, and frowned as jewelry was placed on his limbs. She continued to adjust the necklaces and bracelets before looking down towards his feet.

"Naruto, where are the pants we bought today?" Sakura's green eyes glared, yes glared, at the black cotton pants that Naruto wore everyday.

"These are more comfortable!" He protested as he was shoved back in the bathroom.

"Put them on! We didn't spend 4500 yen on them so you could wear those…. things!" She shouted since she didn't know what kind of word to use.

"But they don't go on over my boxers!" He retorted and smirked, he'd won.

"Then take them off and go without." Was her sarcastic retort before Sakura smiled at her boyfriend who just looked lost to what was happening. The woman's grin widened as she heard a grumbling and the sound of clothing hitting the floor.

"I hate women." He muttered loud enough.

"Which is why you are gay." She giggled at Lee's sigh.

"You two are unbelievable." The taijutsu master ran a hand through his messy bangs.

Sakura grinned and went over to her boyfriend. She wrapped her sleeved arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips before she heard a click and the door being opened.

Lee blinked and looked his friend up and down, "You look like a rock star…."

Naruto frowned as Sakura squealed. He then made a face at the leather jeans that stuck to his legs like a second skin.

"You look so pretty!" She fluttered over and made sure everything was ready.

"Lee, why didn't she do this to you?" Naruto whined as Sakura wrapped an arm around Naruto's and held Lee's hand.

Lee laughed as they walked down the road to Konoha Market where the annual harvest festival was being held.

_The More You Ruv Someone_

"Naruto? Fuck, what happened to you?" Kiba held up a finger to the bar keep before sitting next to the costumed blond.

Naruto sipped at his drink before sighing, "Sakura."

Kiba snorted, "So she got a hold of you? Be lucky you aren't Sasuke."

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his friend.

Kiba shook off the long trench coat he had been in. He sighed as a waitress dressed as a cat girl brought his drink to him; he sipped at it before looking at the blond.

"Ino, TenTen and I'm pretty sure Temari, go their hands on him and blackmailed him somehow to dress him up to look like…well, pretty similar to yourself."

"Sasuke's in leather pants?" Naruto tried to suppress images that flew into his mind.

"Leather everything," Kiba muttered into the steaming liquid.

Naruto's eyes widened as he imagined what his rival was wearing, "Oh dear god."

"What? Get a hard on just thinking about it?" Kiba looked over at the blond. "You shouldn't be having such naughty thoughts in public Naruto."

"Yeah…. wait! How do you know about that?" Naruto flipped, did Sakura tell people?

"Dobe, it's blatantly obvious."

The blond refused to turn around, absolutely refused.

Kiba on the other hand did, "Hey Sasuke, I'm just leaving, I wanna get back to Hinata."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched on his forehead before he glanced at Sasuke. Well, he tried to glance; it didn't work, seeing as how Sasuke's sex appeal was just too much.

TenTen, Ino and Temari had done an excellent job to make everyone in a thirty-foot radius melt into a puddle of incoherent speech when they looked at him. Black leather pants hugged his ass tightly as they stopped just before his crack appeared. A black tank top made of leather hugged his chest and left a few inches of sexy pale skin between the hem of it and the pants. A zipper went up the center of his toned chest and was left open at the top to reveal a red and black neckband underneath the high collar. Black pieces of leather were buckled to his arms and his left arm had one of his usual white arm guards fixed so that it had leather bands wrapped around it too. Black gloves that came to his knuckles covered his hands. Someone had gone crazy with a stick (or two) of eyeliner and had drawn spiral like patterns that connected up and down his shoulders and ears. Apparently that girl (probably Ino) had been able to convince (blackmail) the man into letting her draw spirals from underneath his pants and up onto his flat stomach.

_Uber-sex appeal,_ Naruto gulped lightly as the man took a seat next to him.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto was not going to look at Sasuke, he wasn't.

"Dobe, quit being a moron and look at me." Sasuke grumbled, "They didn't do that much to me."

The cat girl waitress came back and giggled as another waitress, dressed as a cat girl as well, watched.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She brushed her long red hair behind an ear and studied the Uchiha with calculating blue-gray eyes.

"No, I'm fine for now." Sasuke stared at Naruto without looking at the fishnet-covered girl.

"And you, sir? Anything?" She slid the round tray under one arm.

"Could you bring me my bill, please?" Naruto looked at her with warm blue eyes.

"Sure!" She walked off and whispered something to her fellow waitresses; this caused squeals and some moans of disappointment.

Sasuke fingered the black dangling earring in the blonde's right lobe. "Where'd you get that from?"

A blush appeared on Naruto's face, "Training injury, a senbon pierced it and I just stuck an earring in it."

Sasuke smirked at the blush, "Ah."

They sat there as the red head came back and put the bill on the table. Naruto pulled out some money from his pants pocket.

"Let's go back out, Sakura will kill me if I let this costume go to waste in this bar." Naruto chuckled as he stood.

Sasuke followed the blond outside. They began walking until Sasuke grabbed the blond's wrist and pushed them both into an alleyway. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke attacked it savagely with his tongue.

Naruto blinked before he realized what happened and began to make out with the lithe man. His tan arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck as Sasuke began to grope at Naruto's waist.

The two broke apart when they heard something fall in the same alley they were in. Naruto stared in the direction of the noise, his ears twitched as he strained to hear more. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he registered the chakra signals.

"Don't you three have something better to do than fuck in an alley?"

Ino glared at her former crush and stuck her tongue out childishly, "What about you two? You look pretty cozy rubbing up against Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

Chouji chuckled at this and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as Ino grabbed him by the collar and made out with him.

Naruto tried to move but found that in the process of making out with Sasuke, the said boy had somehow wedged his knee in between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed, "My place, dobe."

_Through the Night_

Naruto stretched languidly, some of his limbs creaking as they were pulled out of their positions. He felt a hard body to his back and he snuggled next to it, sighing as he felt a pair of teeth nibble on the back of his neck. 

"G'morning," He murmured sleepily.

"Mmm," Sasuke fell back into a light sleep with his face buried in a crown of soft spikey blond hair.

_Where is my Mind?_

Let your imaginations run wild about what happened the night before! I can't write smex scenes to save my life, so just imagine, sorry!

So, how'd you all like it?


End file.
